


Sea in her eyes

by isabeth



Category: Danielle Campbell - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeth/pseuds/isabeth
Summary: They thought the relationship was real.





	Sea in her eyes

Danielle was watching the news when she saw something that upset her. "Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles come out". So it was true? She was a beard? That's when she realized Harry also had a girlfriend, Taylor Swift. She called Taylor, they fell in love and now they're married. Periat now update the smau julie


End file.
